


a gambling man

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holiday Traditions, Innuendo, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Never get between an android and his need to prove a man wrong.





	a gambling man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Hank/Connor, Jewish traditions

There were a lot of things Hank never should have done. Like starting to drink and eating so many Chicken Feed burgers. But, no bullshit, he definitely shouldn’t have given Connor a dreidel and a stack of pennies and told him he was gonna lose the shirt off his back, guaranteed.

“Stop preconstructing your spins,” Hank groused as Connor reached again for the pot. Hank hadn’t wanted to play in years. Being a sore loser was one of the better reasons, he supposed.

“I happen to like this shirt.” Connor smiled, Mona Lisa enigmatic. “And maybe I’d like yours, too.”


End file.
